Pérdida
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: No importa qué tan reales sean los sueños, qué tanto la extrañas... ella nunca regresará. Leve Zelink. One-shot


**UP: Oh, pues… ¿hola?**

 **Tsu: *aparece envuelta en un chaleco de polar blanco* Parezco osito polar… y no creo que a nadie les interese nuestro extraño retorno.**

 **UP: *mira a Tsu con una ceja arqueada* ¿Eso crees? Olvidadas o no, hay que tener educación y presentarse.**

 **Tsu: *roda los ojos* Como digas… ¡Hola estimados lectores del FF! ¿Nos han extrañado? ¡Por supuesto que no, ya que no tenemos muchos fans-! *recibe golpe en el estómago***

 **UP: *tose* Bueno, hola y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo one-shot de Zelda, el cual llevábamos con ganas de escribir desde bastante tiempo.**

 **Tsu: Sep, es por eso que queremos que lean la historia. No es mucho, pero sentíamos que nuestra deuda con el fandom era tan grande que no podíamos seguir posponiendo esto.**

 **UP: No los retrasaremos y seguiremos con las explicaciones abajo.**

 _ **(Estimados lectores, lamentamos la ausencia de nuestras autoras-personalidades en el fandom. Este one-shot puede que sea pobre pero trata de ser una recompensa. Lean y disfruten.)**_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo esa mañana al despertar fue voltear su cabeza y contemplar la castaña cabellera de su ahora esposa. Y junto a ello, la realización…

 _Él era el nuevo rey de Hyrule…_

No lo podía creer. Toda su vida viviendo tranquilamente en Ordon, acarreando ganado, vendiendo leche en el mercado y buscando leña en el bosque de Farone, ahora fue sustituida por una vida de lujo en el castillo.

Pasó sus manos ásperas por la cara y se la frotó, tratando así de desperezarse. Aún sentía los músculos rígidos, y algunas cicatrices le molestaban. La batalla contra Ganondorf fue difícil, pero logró vencerlo.

La Ciudadela poco a poco se restauraba, al igual que el castillo, que tras aquel conflicto la edificación quedó reducida a simples ruinas.

Zelda y él estuvieron viviendo durante un tiempo en su casa en Ordon, bajo el resguardo de la guardia real de Hyrule, esperando hasta que gran parte del castillo estuviese reconstruido.

Suspiró y se obligó a sí mismo a salir de la cama. Se sentó en el colchón y volteó a ver a su esposa.

Zelda dormía plácidamente, con la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar leves respiraciones. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba desparramado en la almohada, y su rostro… Link podía quedarse ahí mismo, quieto, sin mover ningún músculo, con tan solo mirar la apacible mirada de la nueva reina en sus sueños, las mejillas coloradas y sus párpados relajados.

El rubio sonrió para sí y negó con la cabeza. Quería quedarse mirando a Zelda todo el día, pero sus nuevos deberes le decían que no.

Con más energía, se levantó y vistió, con mucha calma y en pleno silencio para no perturbar los sueños de la mujer en la habitación.

Ya preparado, salió del lugar y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca de la suya. Saludó a los guardias con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y con paso erguido, cruzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta simple. Tocó un par de veces y esperó respuesta. Al no recibirla entró como si nada y la cerró tras de sí.

Frente a él se hallaba una habitación simple, humilde, muy diferente a lo que era su pieza matrimonial. La cama sin dósel era ocupada por una pequeña niña que no debía de aparentar más de diez años. Su cabello corto tapaba su cara sonrojada y las sábanas y frazadas tiradas en el suelo daban a entender que se movió mucho durante la noche.

Link suspiró y sonrió. Se acercó a la joven y agachándose a su altura, le sacudió el hombro para despertarla.

Fue recibido por dos pares de ojos color zafiro, al igual que los suyos, pero inmediatamente se cerraron y ahora una espalda le daba la cara.

Volvió a sonreír y la sacudió otra vez, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño quejido.

―Déjame cinco minutos más… ―fue lo que entendió entre medio de murmullos.

―Si te dejo dormir más, no desayunarás. ―Respondió con indiferencia.

La niña volvió a quejarse, sin embargo logró sentarse en la cama mientras bostezaba, frotándose un ojo con el dorso de una mano, y con la otra trataba de arreglar su alborotado cabello.

―No quiero levantarme… ―repitió.

El mayor sonrió y la cargó como si fuese un bebé. La niña murmuró algunas protestas, sin moverse de su lugar, apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, donde fueron recibidos por las cocineras del castillo. Link las saludó y les pidió amablemente que salieran de allí y les dejaran solos durante una hora. Las mujeres, acostumbradas ya a esa rutina desde la llegada de su nuevo rey, asintieron sin reclamos y salieron de allí con calma.

Con el lugar a su disposición, dejó a la pequeña rubia en un asiento mientras él se acercaba al fogón y preparaba su desayuno. Sacó unos cuántos ingredientes y sin voltear, le preguntó a la niña.

― ¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Ari?

Ariadna volvió a bostezar, pero esta vez más despierta.

―Quiero leche tibia con pan tostado y huevos revueltos.

 _Y siguieron en silencio, uno cómodo y calmante, disfrutando la compañía del uno con el otro…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y despertó.

Otro sueño donde vivía tranquilamente con Ariadna.

Ya habían pasado meses de su desaparición.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se enderezaba en la amplia cama matrimonial. Pasó sus manos con furia sobre su cabello y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Todavía tenía aquellas pesadillas con su pequeña hermana, y no tenía idea sobre su paradero.

Al salir del tocador, se topó con la delicada figura de su esposa. Zelda lo miró con angustia y se abrazó a su pecho desnudo, buscando protección, confort, seguridad…

Link acarició sus cabellos antes de envolverla en sus brazos, quedándose así ambos en profundo y angustioso silencio.

No creían jamás recuperarse de aquella pérdida que dejó a ambos con el corazón roto…

* * *

 **Tsu: _Anyway~,_ aquí el final.**

 **UP: Exacto, y ahora el porqué de nuestra "desaparición". La verdad es que desde el año pasado, tras la publicación de _Night sky and Ever blue_ , tuvimos unos meses escolares difíciles y atareados. Cuando por fin tuvimos algo de tiempo, decidimos descansar tras rendir la PSU. Luego, en vacaciones estuvimos ocupadas con la matrícula de la universidad, y desde marzo tampoco tuvimos tiempo por nuestro nuevo año académico. Estudiar Periodismo es difícil…**

 **Tsu: Y bueno, también vimos muchos animes y entramos a otro fandom y bla blá, más excusas. Ahora como nuestra universidad está en paro decidimos escribir esto.**

 **UP: Eso sería todo. De verdad esperamos que les haya agradado.**

 **Tsu: Y si quieren, tómenlo como una historia "aparte" de _La hermana del héroe_.**

 **UP: Agradeceríamos el que nos dejasen reviews.**

 **Ambas: Saludos :'D**


End file.
